Sk8er bella
by x-emo-chick-x
Summary: Bella is your average skater girl. Edward and his family are the old fashion vamps. What would happen if Edward and Bella got together? Would it work out? B&E Cullens are vamps. Bella is human
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- Twilight characters and themes aren't mine **_

_**BPOV**_

"Move it Bitch!" I yelled at some new freshman, while riding my board down the hall. Ah, the pleasure of scaring newbies. Today is the first day of school. I'm a junior. I was gliding down the hall, heading to lunch, when I noticed up ahead was a desk in the middle of the hall, blocking me. I jumped up grabbing a pipe, letting my board keep going under it. I swung forward, launching myself back onto my board. I may be super clumsy on my feet, but I'm balanced and graceful enough for it not to show. I turned into the cafeteria, jumping up skating across a table. I flipped my board, while jumping off. I kicked it into my hand and announced...

"The Queen Bitch is here!" gaining a few "Woo"s and a round of applause from almost everyone in the room.

I put my board back down,skating toward the line to get some food. Then I ran into what felt like a brick wall. I fell back, landing on my butt _hard._ When I looked around to find my board it was all the way across the room, broken in half.

"Dude, totally not cool." I said to the beast of a student in front of me.

I studied him closer for a minute. He had really short, curly, brown hair. And had the build of a linebacker.

"Sorry, you 'kay, man?" he asked while offering me a hand-up.

"Ya. You?"

For a second shock crossed his face. Wonder why?

"Oh. Your a girl. Sorry."

Oh. That's why. He thought I was a boy.

"All's good." I assured him. "I'm always bein' mistaken for a boy. No problem." I said waving it off. Then he caught sight of my board.

"Hey, sorry 'bout your board."

"Well, it _is_ how I get around."

"Ya know, I _was_ kinda the reason it broke. How 'bout I buy you a new one?" he asked offering to shake my hand. I took it.

"Ya, thanks..." I trailed off, prompting him to tell me his name.

"Emmett"

"Bella"

"Hmm. Bella. Hey wanna meet my crew?"

"'Kay"

"Sweet. Follow me."

He led me over to a table that seated four of the most beautiful students ever.

"This is Rosalie, my girl." he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She had blonde hair, and a body like a model.

"Hi. You can call me Rose."

"Hey, I'm Bella."

"Was that you on the skateboard?" she asked incredulously. "I didn't think _girls_ could skateboard."

"Ya, that was me." I looked at Emmett "Dude, you felt like a frickin' brick wall. Do you wear body armor or something?"

That caused everybody at the table to burst out laughung.

"Ha ha. No." he chuckled.

Then a blonde-haired boy, medium build, spoke up.

"Jasper. Man, that was awe-_SOME_!"

"Thanks."

The next to introduce themselves was a little pixie-looking girl. She had short, spiky, black hair. This girl is shorter than me! (and I'm 5'5")

"Hey, I'm Alice. You got some sweet moves." she said very cheerfully.

"Thanks."

"Hey Eddie-Boy. You gunna introduce yourself or what?" Emmett asked the other boy.

"Emmett!" the boy growled. "I told you _never_ call me that! It's a stupid nickname and if you insist on calling me it, I'll start calling yo-"

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Emmett interrupted.

Then the boy looked at me. He had the most beautiful bronze-ish hair, and was less muscular then his brothers, but still looked good.

"Hey, my royal Bitchiness. Nice tricks. I'm Edward."

Then something caught my attention. They all had golden colored eyes. It was weird.

"Ha, ha, ha. Thanks. And hi to you too. Hey any of _you_ ride?"

They all looked at me strangely for a minute.

"Er. Uh, no. Our interests are cars." said Jasper.

"Oh. Ooo-kay. Sooo... cars, huh? Never driven one." I said.

Then they all looked at me shocked. All their mouths hanging open and their eyes about to fall out. Rosalie was the one to break the silence and recover first.

"Never driven a car?"

"Nope"

"_Never?_" Edward asked in a disbelieving tone.

"No, whats the big deal."

"We've got to get you to drive. That way when we go to the mall together you can bring another car and we can buy twice as much. YAY!" Alice exclaimed her voice getting higher and higher as she went, while bouncing up and down clapping.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Back it up little, hyper pixie. I just met you wanna take me _shopping_?"

"Ya" Rosalie piped up. "Oh my god. It'll be _so _much fun, Bella. Eeeee!" she squealed happily.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not a girlie-girl. I don't get into that kinda stuff." I said trying to talk them out of it. Then they both started bouncing up and down in their seats, squealing and clapping together ignoring what I just said.

"Girls" I said rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

Then they stopped and turned to look at me confused and shocked at the same time. The boys did the same thing.

"Hey-low-oh. What's the prob, people?"

"You _do _realize you're a girl, too. Right?" Edward asked me.

"Yaaaa. Why?"

"'Cause. Aren't girls suppose to be all crazy about shopping and all that other girlie-crap?" asked Emmett.

"Uggg. I thought you guys would know." I groaned.

"How would _we_ know? Were new here, remember?" asked Rosalie, with a bit of attitude in her voice.

"Ha. Duh. Look at how I'm dressed, what I do." I said waving a hand in front of me. Today I was wearing ripped, faded blue jeans, a black T that said 'I see your mouth moving, but all I hear is BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!' **(AN/ I actually have that shirt. It is awesome.)**an open, black, zippy hoodie, with whit skulls on it, that was three sizes too big, and a black cap on backwards. Your typical skater look.

"Oh" was all they said in unison.

"Ha, newbies." I laughed. "So, where y'all live?"

"Outside of town" answered Jasper.

"Cool. Yo blondie, want that pudding?" I asked nodding toward his tray.

"Me?"

"Ya"

"No, here" he said tossing it to me.

"Ha, ha. Blondie. Nice one, Bella." Emmett said while laughing.

"Thanks, Teddy"

"Ha, ha, ha. Blondie, Teddy. Got ones for the rest of us?" Alice asked trying to contain her laughter.

"Ya your 'Lil Pixie, and shes Barbie." Rosalie didn't seem to like hers much, while it seemed Alice loved hers.

"What about Edward, though." Rose asked.

"Hmm. Well I like Eddie-Boy and it fits, sooo... Hey Eddie-Boy can I have your chocolate milk?"

"Grr. _Whats_ _with you people?_" he yelled, shoving away from the table and stalked off.

"Sheesh. Whats with _him._"

"First day, getting Eddie-Boy, and a lot of other things." Jasper explained.

"Sorry. Didn't think it'd get him like that. I should go apologize." I felt bad for making fun of him while he was already upset.

"No, no. It's okay. It's not all you." Alice reassured me.

"Hey, Bella. When do ya want to go pick out that board I owe you?" Emmett asked.

"Dunno. When you free? 'Lil Pixie, you want that brownie?"

"No, here." she said handing it to my. Wonder why they don't mind giving me their food?

"I've got plans with my dad, so how about tomorrow?"

"Sure, thanks"

"No problem. I _was_kinda the reason it broke. I shoulda payed more attention and stayed out of your way."

"It's cool. You sure your alright, though? We collided pretty hard."

"Ya, I'm sure. Takes a lot to hurt me." he smiled goofily "_You _alright?"

"Ya, no problem. I'm used to it."

"Ha, so these kind of things happens a lot?" he asked me amused.

"Err... Hey, Barbie, want that cheese burger?" I asked trying to change the subject. I really don't want to talk about my clumsiness.

"Sure. Hey Bella, how come you don't have any of your own food?" she asked me.

"'Cause Teddy, here kinda distracted me. You don't mind do you?" I asked everyone, feeling guilty for taking their food.

"Er... no. not really hungry today, big breakfast." Jasper said sounding a little anxious and worried. I think these people are weird.

"Whatever. Hey ya better go find Eddie-Boy, class is about to start."

"'Kay, thanks. See ya tomorrow." Alice said waving.

"'Kay, see ya" I said walking away. I swear I heard them all sigh in relief. Yup really weird.

Oh, well. At least I get a new board. I've been in desperate need for one for a while.

Anyway time for Biology. Uggg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me no owny Twilight :( **

**(BPOV)**

Well yesterday went well. After I met the weird people at lunch I had biology. I guess Eddie-Boy is supposed to be in my class, right next to me to be exact. I wonder why he ditched on the first day of school. Oh well at least I get my new board today. Oh I can't wait, walking to school was horrible.

Ugg, here comes the slut.

"Hey Jess. What's up?

"Hey Bella. Do you have any condoms me and Tyler are going to go to Port Angeles tonight."

See what I mean the slut. Jessica and I have known each other since 6th grade. She has really big, poofy, curly, brown hair, and green eyes. Has an average body. Nothing too special about Jessica except her slutiness. I don't know why she's being so friendly to me right now, usually she's trying to make my life a living hell.

"No. Unlike you I'm not a slut."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. My poor, sad, virgin Bella. You need sex." She said shaking her head sadly. "Want me to hook you up with someone? Let's see, Mike isn't the best, Eric was okay. Oh I know! Justin! He'd be perfect for you. What do you say?"

"I say I'm not a slut like you. No I don't want to be hooked up with anybody. Now leave me alone I got some freshman to pick on."

Grr. I hate that girl. Oh well, time to go scare the little newbies.

"Hey freshman. Give me that cupcake." I said to a girl in the freshman group.

"No, why should I?" she said with an attitude.

"Cause I told you too, and what I say goes."

"Yeah, right. Go fuck off." Her attitude worse now.

"Not smart. You don't want to get an attitude with me, I get one back."

"Whatever, you're wasting my time, go away." She said trying to walk around me.

"No, I don't think I will." I said blocking her way.

"Grr. MOVE!" she yelled at me.

"Haha. Nope this is too fun." I said laughing at her.

"What is with you people always picking on us new kids. Get a life."

"Got one, it's great. And you fighting back makes it better."

"Argh! Humph!" she huffed as she plopped down on a bench.

"Eh. Whatever, I'm going to class now." I said as I heard the bell ring.

I wish I had a board right now. It's so much better and faster than boring walking. Oh hey, it's the new kids. I think I'll go say hi and see what's up.

"Sup, newbies" I greeted them.

"Hey Bella!" Pixie chirped.

"Hey it's the Bella Monster!" Teddy said excitedly.

"The Bella Monster?" I asked in disbelief. "Really Teddy is that the best you can come up with?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me in what I'm guessing what was supposed to be an innocent way.

"So Bella Monster , you ready to get your new board today?" he asked me.

"Hell yeah, Teddy!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Cool. Well c'ya later."

"C'yall. Oh and hey, Eddie-Boy cheer up it's going to be a great day. Especially in biology." I smiled at him.

"What?" he asked with a very confused face.

Alice just started giggling.

"Am I missing something?"

"Don't worry, you'll find out later." Alice reassured him.

I wonder why she's acting like she knows. Oh well it really don't matter. Walking to first period was fun (notice the sarcasm), without my board nobody was scared of me so everyone was pushing me around.

~~Lunch~~~

Ah. Finally lunch. Today has been horrible. Hmm, where am I going to sit?

"Bella! Come sit with us!" Pixie yelled from across the cafeteria.

Well that answered that question.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I greeted as a sat down in between Pixie and Teddy, and across from Eddie-boy.

"Hey Bellsie-Bells!" Teddy greeted me.

"Bellsie-Bells?" I asked disapprovingly.

"Well, yeah. You didn't like Bella Monster, so I came up with Bellsie-Bells." He explained like it was the most obvious thing.

"Oookay then." I said weirded out. "What's up with everyone else?"

"Nothing really. It's been quite boring, hasn't it Edward?" Alice answered.

"Yea, but I still feel like I'm missing something." He answered Alice. "Is there something you guys are planning that I don't know of?" he asked both of us.

Me and Alice look at each other then to him, just to mess with him, and answer an innocent 'no' together.

"Sure you aren't." he said like he didn't believe us.

That was kind of fun.

"So Bella do you want to eat today?" Barbie asked me.

"Naw, the food here is too expensive for the horrible quality."

"Haha. Yeah I agree this food looks absolutely disgusting." Barbie replied.

The whole table just looked at her strangely. I don't understand why. Then it looked like she whispered something but I guess I was imagining things. Even though after that everyone went back to normal. Oh well I guess I am crazy after all.

"So Bella I'm not hungry, do you want my salad?" Blondie asked me.

"Why thank you Blondie, it is quite kind of you to offer me your food like that." I said in a very formal way with an English accent, just messing around.

"Why you're welcome my lady, it is quite an honor for you to be accepting my food." He said in another English accent, playing along.

"Anyone else here want to offer me their food, which I will gladly accept?" I said still keeping accent and formality up.

"Here my dear Bella honey, have my apple." Alice said also playing along, while handing me her apple.

"Thank you my dear Pixie. I appreciate it greatly."

"Here you majesty, take my apple juice. Someone like you needs it more than me." Eddie-boy joined in, giving me his juice at the same time.

Then we all started busting out laughing, earning the whole cafeteria to turn and look at us strangely.

"Y'all got a problem or something? Quit staring it aint nice!" I yelled to them all. And they all shut up wonderful how that works, aint it?

"Well, lunch is almost over. I guess now I get to see what the evil 'Bellsie-Bells' has planned." Eddie-boy said looking at me funny. It's kinda as if he's trying to read my mind or something. Jeez my imagination is wild people can't read minds.

"Alright, you done with lunch Bella?" Pixie asked me.

"Yup. C'mon lets go."

~~In Biology~~~

"Okay Mr. Cullen nice of you to be here today." Mr. Banner greeted Eddie-boy as I continue to my seat.

"You will be sitting next to Ms. Swan. Oh, boy. Bella please raise your hand."

I could tell that Edward was trying hard not laugh. I was too. But I raised my hand like a good little girl.

"Hey stranger." He greeted as he sat down.

"Sup, Eddie-boy. Welcome to the table of doom." I smiled as I said that.

"Thanks. So what are we doing?"

"Cells"

"Okay"

"Watch"

Then Mr. Banner started class. And I started my fun.

"Pft" I made a farting noise, then looked down at my paper and made it look like I was taking me notes, while everyone else giggled.

"Who was that?" Mr. Banner asked annoyed.

No one answered so he went back to his lecture. Eddie-boy just looked at me appalled. It took all I had not to burst out laughing.

"Whoot-woo" I whistled.

"Knock it off." Mr. Banner growled.

Then he turned to the board so that he could write something boring and unnecessary. I got up out of my chair and started dancing on the table. Everybody started laughing so when Mr. Banner turned around I was back in my chair 'taking notes'. He just turned around to the board again. I did it again and everyone started laughing again.

"Okay, somebody tell me what is funny. Hmm."

Nobody said anything.

"Okay then no more laughing unless you want detention"

When he turned back around I stuck out my tongue to him.

_--RINNGGG---_

Bummer there's the bell. Time to go. But maybe one last prank…

**Ok, sorry guys for the long wait big tach probs. Again thank Karissa she is the one who gets me to write. Love you all. Oh and crazy person don't hate me. Please. But I do love your reviews, so until next time (which will be super soon) byes. **

**PS: no haters for the cliff hanger**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok first, do you know how sad I have been that I could not update this story? I wrote this chapter so many times, and it kept getting deleted and the school kept taking my laptop so I am so very sorry about the delay…but I worked hard on this, I hope you enjoy. **

**Roses are red,**

**And violets are blue.**

**I only own the idea in my head.**

**So enjoy this story for you…**

As Edward was standing up I decided to have a little fun with my newbie...

He was standing there at his desk, getting his papers together, and I ducked behind him and yanked his low-rider jeans right of his hips and made a run for right down the hall, laughing the whole way.

_Damn this would be a helluva lot easier with a board…hmmm I wonder what Eddie-Boy there wears…shoulda stayed around to see. But then again if I had, there woulda been some serious hell to pay. _

As I was having my internal wondering I lost focus on where I was running and smashed right into the brick wall otherwise known as Teddy.

"Whoa. Hey there Bellsie-Bells, where's the fire?" Teddy chuckled.

"Well I think I ran far enough away to not get burned, so…yeah anyway. We heading out to get my board now? I can't stand living without it anymore…its pure torture…" I whined.

"Haha, well you don't have to suffer any more. Come on lets go out to the car."

"'K." I said as I started to follow him out to the lot.

"Alright, so today we brought two cars," he said swinging his arm out to display two of the fanciest, most expensive cars I've seen. Go figure they would have cars like these in a town like this. "Here we have Eddie-Boy's silver Volvo, and there is my Rosie's red BMW." He announced beaming with pride.

"Wow, I think I'll stick to my good old faithful board…" I said laughing.

"Whatever," he said rolling his eyes. "You don't know what you're missing out on."

"Uh-huuuuh… yeah how bout you just pick a car and drive it already since I don't appreciate the view…eh?"

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes again as he opened the passenger door to the red one.

"Um, dude your on the wrong side. I can't drive." I said, giving him a weird look and crossing my arms.

At that he burst out laughing, and the laughter behind me told me that the rest of the clan had showed up.

"Silly, I'm not opening the door for me: I'm opening it for you." He said, ruffling my hair and pulling me forward to get in.

As soon as I was buckled up he was in his seat and taking deep breaths, looking out the window. I followed his gaze out and saw that he was staring at his family. They all looked kinda tense and worried…

_Uh-oh. Is he a bad driver? Are they making sure he's not going to crash us?_

Just as I was about to start freaking out, I saw Eddie-boy nod. Which, to be honest, worried me a little more bout Teddy's driving skills here…but as I was going to say something, he turned toward me and had his usual smile and enthusiastic attitude and asked, "Okay, who's ready for a field trip for a new board?"

"Umm, Teddy? How good a driver are you?" My question seemed to take him by surprise.

"Better than everyone here, except Eddie-Boy and Rose…why?"

"Uh, cuz you were kinda freaking out there, and your family looked a bit worried…" I said, trailing off, still not comfortable in a car with him. I never did like these things in the first place…

"Oh, no, no it's fine. There's no need to worry. Seriously, I'm a great driver. You're safe with me." He said, giving me his signature goofy grin.

"Okay, if you say so…but then what was all that bout?" I asked, getting a little suspicious.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Hey, what kind of music do you like? Feel free to take reign of the radio." He said, turning on the car with the radio up pretty loud.

I know he's only trying to change the subject. Usually I wouldn't allow it, but I figure why harass the person buying me a new board. Though, I'm defiantly not gonna drop it completely.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed as we entered the store.

There were boards of every type all together on a whole wall. Different colors, lengths, wheel types, width, and every combination on those you could possibly think of.

"THIS IS _AWESOME_!" I said, staring in awe at all of them. Next to the display of boards were helmets and any other pads a boarder would need. Behind us were bikes and things of that sort.

"Thank you Teddy, I love you so much for this!" I yelled while running up to inspect the boards.

"Haha, no problem there Shorty." He laughed.

Well that stopped my fun. I'm really not short and I hate when people say I am. So I turned to glare at him. I would normally start screaming my head off, but you know the saying; "don't bit the hand that feeds you". In this case it would be "don't yell at the wallet that pays for your new board"

So I turned my attention back towards the wall that I shall now call heaven.

"OOH, ooh, can I have this one?" I asked, holding up a standard size one with a neon green bottom that had skull and crossbones on it and black wheels. It wasn't too expensive, I made sure of that. But it wasn't exactly cheap.

"Yeah, sure. You like it?" he asked, taking it from me, but completely ignoring the price tag on it.

"Yeah, is it too much?"

"Huh? Oh no. Money's not an issue here. Let's go check out. " he said, already heading that way.

"Okay, thanks Teddy."

"Eh, no problem there Bells. Like I said, it's only fair since I broke your old one." He said while handing the money to the cashier.

"Alright, well let's get you home now." He said, heading towards his car.

"Naw, I'm good now. I got my ride." I said while tapping my new board under my arm.

"Nooo. No way. I'm not letting you just take that back home. Shoot, it's 4 freaking miles just from here to the school, not to mention getting from here to your house." He said, giving me a disapproving look.

"Jeesh," I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine Teddy. I've done more."

"Well, when you're near me I'm not letting you go that far on just a skateboard. It'll take you forever to get home. And my mother raised me right." He said, looking slightly proud and a little worried.

"Jeez. Fine, you can drive me home." I said, giving in, realizing I wouldn't win this one.

"Good." He said while opening my door for me again. Jeesh, old fashioned much? Oh well, I guess I should be more worried about what Charlie's gonna think when a fancy car with a handsome guy driving, drops me off…oh boy…

**Well there is it folks. Hope you enjoyed. I'll be updating again later this week. Thank you to those who read, and to the editor, KK. 3**


End file.
